Cinta terpendam
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Cinta terpendam Ryo akiyama terhadap Ruki Makino


**Cinta terpendam. **

Semua karakter milik Akiyoshi Hongo.

Rating: T

Ruki adalah seorang Ratu Digimon dan Ryo adalah seorang Raja Digimon, itu yang dapat disimpulkan. Saat ini mungkin bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk Ryo menyampaikan semua isi hatinya kepada Ruki, tetapi Ruki mungkin belum siap dengan semuanya karena Ruki masih lebih menyukai jalan jalan atau pergi bersama teman temannya, lantara pergi bersamanya.

"Ruki sedang apa kamu? Berdiri di dekat lapangan sepak bola seperti ini sendirian?" Tanya Ryo kepada Ruki yang melihatnya termenung dari tadi.

"Tidak aku hanya berfikir, kadang kadang yang aku fikirkan itu tidak semua nya benar.."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu fikirkan sampai kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Ryo lagi.

"Selama ini semua pria yang menembakku selalu ku tolak dengan berbagai macam alasan, tetapi kadang aku merasa diriku ini salah jika berkata seperti itu.. kadang itu lebih terdengar munafik, karena seharusnya jika ingin menolak mereka aku tak harus berkata seperti itu, kini aku menyesal setelah aku mulai menyukai seseorang.."

"Menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Ryo lagi. Ruki langsung menunjuk seseorang yang ia suka di tengah lapangan sepak bola tersebut, jadi itu adalah alasan Ruki mengapa ia berada di arena lapangan sepak bola yang terkenal di daerah Shinjuku.

"Lee kun?" tanya Ryo lagi dengan nada terheran heran.

"Iyalah! Kalau bukan Jen, aku takkan menyukai nya.. kau tahu sejak kita kembali ke dunia nyata, aku sudah menyukai nya.." jawab Ruki agak ketus terhadap Ryo. Ryo pun dengan berat hati kembali ke rumah nya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata kepada Ruki.

Ryo pun sedikit menyerah, ternyata seseorang yang disukai Ruki adalah temannya sendiri, Jenrya Lee.

Ryo semakin bimbang, apakah ia harus menyerah atau tidak? Tetapi ia masih merasa dirinya lebih sempurna dari pada Jen, tetapi ia juga berfikir bahwa Ruki lebih memilih sahabatnya, Jen.

"Aku tak bisa berfikir lagi, bagaimana aku harus bersikap pada Ruki, Aku bingung!"

Kepala Ryo seakan mau pecah karena ia semakin bingung bersikap pada orang yang di cintainya, Ruki.

Akhirnya Ryo pun menyuruh Takato untuk datang kerumah nya, kini Ryo sudah tinggal di daerah Shinjuku dan rumah nya berdekatan dengan Takato.

Takato pun meng-iya kan nya, beberapa menit setelah itu Takato pun datang.

"Ada apa memanggilku? Aku sedang membantu ibu ku berjualan.." ucap Takato yang hendak memasuki rumah Ryo.

"Maaf, Takato.. boleh kah aku menceritakan semua masalahku?" tanya Ryo lagi pada Takato.

"Kau punya masalah? Apa?" tanya Takato semakin kebingungan.

"Aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, tentu nya dia adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku.. tapi dia sudah menyukai orang lain…"

"Siapa yang kau suka? Katou san? Ruki?"

"Aku menyukai Ruki, Entah sejak kapan.. tapi setelah aku mengetahui dia menyukai Jen aku jadi pasrah.."

"Ya.. Ruki pernah mengatakannya padaku bahwa dia sangat menyukai Jen.. Jadi apa keputusan mu?"

"Aku mungkin hanya dapat pasrah dan menyerah aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku perbuat nanti nya.. karena itu aku ingin melupakan Ruki dari hati ku.."

"Apa Ruki sudah tau perasaan mu? tentang peraaan suka mu ke dia?"

"Belum aku belum mengatakannya, tetapi aku pasti di tolak olehnya.. karena tadi pagi saat di lapangan bola, aku melihat Ruki yang sedang menunggu Jen berlatih sepak bola.

"Begitu ya, tetapi bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bisa mengutarakan semua isi hati mu kepada Ruki.. agar kamu tak menyesal.. di terima atau di tolaknya nanti saja.. yang terpenting bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya atau tidak.."

Ryo tersenyum, seakan akan dia mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan dari sahabat nya Takato.

Mungkin aku harus mencoba mengutarakan semua isi hatiku padanya.

2 Hari setelah itu, Ryo memberanikan diri untuk menemui Ruki dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, walau ia tau mungkin ia akan di tolak bahkan sama sekali tidak dilihatnya.

Ryo pun melihat Ruki sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman di daerah Shinjuku itu, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tetapi Ryo tetap bersemangat untuk mengutarakan semuanya.

"Ruki.."

"Hey, Ryo sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ruki

Aku harus mengatakannya, bagaimana pun caranya. Tetapi mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku aku mengatakan padanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku.. Ruki.. aku menyukaimu.."

"APAAA?" Ruki terkaget kaget.. dengan semua ucapan Ryo kepadanya.

"Maaf tapi itu kenyataan aku sudah menyukaimu.. setelah kita masih berada di dunia digital, kau mengingatnya bukan?" kata Ryo balik.

"Maaf Ryo.. aku tidak bisa membalas cinta mu..bukannya aku munafik tapi.. aku sudah menjadi pacar Jen, aku telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ku inginkan.."

Beberapa menit seetelah itu Jen datang sambil membawa bunga, Ruki pun tersenyum senang. Ryo merasa dirinya pasrah sekarang tidak bisa berkata apapun, karena ia sudah di tolak oleh seorang Ruki Makino.

"Maaf Ryo..aku harus pergi.. sampai nanti.." ujar Ruki yang kemudian pergi bersama Jen.

Ryo pun melempar bunga yang akan di berikannya pada Ruki, Ia menyerah karena Ruki lebih memilih temannya Jenrya.

Tetapi Ia merasa senang karena Ruki telah menemukan kebahagiannya, walau bukan bersamanya.

**END**


End file.
